Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology has achieved wide popularity in recent years, as it provides a way to make very small mechanical structures and integrate these structures with electrical devices on a single substrate using conventional batch semiconductor processing techniques. One common application of MEMS is the design and manufacture of sensor devices. MEMS sensors are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, game devices, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. One example of a MEMS sensor is a MEMS angular rate sensor. Alternatively referred to as a “gyroscope”, “gyrometer,” “vibratory rate gyroscopes,” “gyroscope sensor,” or “yaw rate sensor,” an angular rate sensor senses angular speed or velocity around one or more axes.